Puremud
by CountMeRETURNS
Summary: Lolita Black is a blood purist. This year, she goes to Hogwarts, but is disgusted at the amount of Mudbloods in the school. Nothing could ever change that... Could it?


**So, this is our first story – Welcome to Puremud! Bear with its awfulness and PLEASE help us improve!  
>So… I guess you want to read the story, but there IS one more thing. Neither of us are J.K. Rowling, therefore only Lolita and the guy on the boat belong to us at the moment. Oh, and the plot. Enjoy!<strong>

We've all heard of Sirius Black. We know his close family – Mother, father, Regulus. How would you feel if I told you there was one more? How would you feel if Sirius Black had a sister, a twin?  
>Let's find out.<p>

Lolita Destiny Black was the exact opposite of her brother, Sirius. She was more like Regulus, a pure-blood fanatic. After all, the wizarding world had been built off these! The mudbloods had no right to go to Hogwarts, the filthy animals. She was exactly what her mother had wanted, and proud of it. Today, she was sitting in her room with her Hogwarts trunk packed, stroking her owl, Sinistra. It was the 31 of August, the day before Hogwarts. As much as she hated Muggles, she had to admit to being comfortable in their clothing – Her black jeans and T-Shirt were better than the annoying cloak and robe she usually wore, and better suited her extreme vanity. After all, robes weren't specifically made to make a girl look impossibly slender where she was not, or accentuate the dark aura around a Black family member going to Hogwarts the very next day.

The day before Hogwarts.

The last day.

Tomorrow, there'd be mudbloods.

Lolita shuddered at the thought.

~~

Lolita stood on Platform Nine and three Quarters, wrinkling her nose. Just across from her, a mudblood and her family were saying their last goodbyes to each other, smiling and laughing. The mudblood in question was a redhead with green eyes, the kind that most annoyed her. They were so… Happy! Happiness wasn't a real emotion for Lolita, just a show, just an illusion. These… These mudbloods had the audacity to have something she didn't! She was so bright, so vibrant, so real, and all her family was laughing and smiling and a little teary. Lolita's mother, on the other hand, gave her a haughty nod, looked in Sirius's direction and said,

"Get on the train." Both children stalked off with a murmured 'yes, mother' and split up the second they were inside to find their own compartments.

Lolita looked in carriage after carriage, but found no suitably empty one, so, eventually she got stuck inside one with a girl who looked to be okay.

"No-one's sitting here?" Lolita's question came out like an affirmative.

"No-one," the other girl sighed.

"And you're a pureblood."

"Of course! Narcissa Black."

"You're my cousin. I'm Lolita Black..." Narcissa sighed in relief.

"FINALLY…" she smirked. "There's too much scum in this school, right?" Lolita nodded, relieved that there were no blood-traitors in the family other than Sirius Black and… But she wasn't allowed to speak about HER. Not that she wanted to.

"Yeah. Wonder how many mudbloods there'll be in our year?" she responded. The redheaded Muggleborn from the platform chose this moment to stick her head around the door.

"Hello," she said shyly. "I'm Lily Evans… Can I sit here?" Lolita scowled.

"No, you can NOT," she snarled, Narcissa nodding contemptuously beside her – she must have noticed THAT family, too, Lolita thought. "There's no room for a MUDBLOOD in here." Lily Evans blushed scarlet, her eyes narrowed until they were barely slits and she prepared to cry, but a pale, sallow hand pulled her from the door.

"Come on, Lily. You wouldn't want to hang out with those people anyway – they're the ones who hate you because you're Muggleborn," a slick voice said. Lolita snorted. The speaker was obviously a blood traitor, like her twin. She missed Regulus, who was exactly purist in comparison. However, there was not much time to dwell on this, as a plump old woman pushed their compartment door open, smiling at them.

"Anything off the trolley, dears?"

The journey passed quickly after that. Narcissa and Lolita talked happily for a while, all haughty stiffness forgotten, but soon, Lolita tired of the conversation and brought out a book: The first Pure Blood. She was absorbed in the tale of a young wizard who suddenly evolved and discovered his magic, using it to overcome problems the Old Muggles created on his quest to find the Muggle Chief and kill him as a first step to saving wizard kind. She barely noticed the changing landscape, though some part of her mind identified the whizzing, darker colours of forests and soon, the orangey glow of the fieriest sunset she had ever witnessed. She changed into her robes just before the train stopped. Stepping out onto the hard floor, she glanced around. There was no castle in sight, just a huge lake and a bend. Narcissa was similarly confused, it seemed, but her brother Sirius was smirking – again. How she HATED that smirk! It told her the boy knew something she didn't which infuriated her. SHE was the honourable one, he just the blood traitor. WHY did he ALWAYS know more than she did? It was SO unfair! A loud call interrupted her reverie and frightened Sinistra into smashing herself against her cage in an attempt to get free.

"Firs' years this way! Firs' years! No more'n four to a boat! Firs' Years!" A man who was about five times as large as the average adult waded through the throng of students to lead them towards the black, glistening, sinister lake, where a little fleet of boats were moored. He climbed into the first boat and left Lolita and the other first years to scramble for one with friends in it. She and Narcissa found a boat occupied by a boy with slicked back blonde hair and a satisfied smirk on his face. Lolita thought she'd seen that face somewhere before, but she couldn't recall where, and had no time to think about it, as another boy climbed into the boat. He had black hair that seemed ruffled lightly by the wind and eyes that were almost black, but with a hint of dark grey in them. He seemed uncomfortable in his robes and he held his wand in his hand as though he needed to make sure it didn't just vanish. His mouth was turned up in one corner to try to give off a nonchalant impression.

"Mudblood."

The word fit perfectly, but the boy took no offence, not knowing the meaning of the word. He was the only person in the boat who had even one glance to spare for the sight of Hogwarts standing majestically on a cliff, windows glowing from the light behind them. He was the only person from that boat who was scared stiff by Professor McGonagall, though many other students Lolita did not know appeared to be as shocked as he was.

"First years, follow me," the stern professor instructed. Lolita smirked at the boy behind her back, grinned at Narcissa and glided into the hall as gracefully as she could manage.

She had a reputation to uphold.

**Thanks for reading the first chapter! Please review, no flamers – just CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM, please? And praise, we like praise.**


End file.
